


Four Letter Word

by MultiFandomAnon



Series: Fame [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actress Regina, Alternative Universe - Celebrity, Director Emma, F/F, Famous, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Idiots in Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robin is an asshole, Secret Relationship, Sexual assault in a way?, Smut, alternative universe - no powers, g!p Emma, or all the way/, secretly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAnon/pseuds/MultiFandomAnon
Summary: Regina was nervous.Being called into a meeting wasn’t something she’d expected and she didn’t know what to expect from it.She gritted her teeth as she stood in front of the office, flanked by Robin on one side, and Emma on the other.Robin moved closer, and she stepped aside and crossed her arms. She didn’t even realize she stepped toward Emma until Emma placed a hand on her lower back.





	Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is it lovelies. We reached the end of this series and I apologize for the delay in posting. There’s so much going on in my life at the moment that sometimes even just posting something is not an option—just not enough time. 
> 
> Enjoy this last piece of the series and be mindful of one scene that can be harder to read.

Regina was nervous. 

Being called into a meeting wasn’t something she’d expected and she didn’t know what to expect from it. 

She gritted her teeth as she stood in front of the office, flanked by Robin on one side, and Emma on the other.

Robin moved closer, and she stepped aside and crossed her arms. She didn’t even realize she stepped toward Emma until Emma placed a hand on her lower back. 

“It’ll be fine,” Emma said softly and Regina turned to glance at her. Emma seemed just as nervous as she felt and she wondered what was happening. 

They were getting ready to film the last episode and it was a big one for her character. 

She had found out that while nothing had pointed toward it, she would be kidnapped by Robin’s character. She would find out the hard way what the mystery with the murders was on the show. 

According to Robin, there would be more changes—he had an inside with one of the producers—and he’d been smug about it.

It didn’t take long for the door to open, and Gold to appear in the doorway. He gestured for them to follow him inside and waited until they had settled into the chairs that had been put out, before he walked around his desk. 

He glanced between the three of them and smiled at Robin, and Regina shivered at the sight. 

“As you know, things have been drastically changed.” Gold glanced at her, a dark expression on his face and she clenched her jaw. 

“I know that you are supposed to inform us of any big changes.” 

Gold lifted a brow. “I am, dearie. Right now.” 

Robin turned toward her and placed a hand on her knee. “You know you can trust me.” 

Regina shuddered and pushed against his hand. “Take your hand off of me,” she murmured as she pushed. 

He smirked and tightened his grip, and she tensed when his grip turned bruising before he let go. 

“We’ve given Robin artistic freedom with the kidnapping scene. We have upped the ante, so to speak, with what happens to your character.” Gold smirked, and Robin leaned back with a similar expression. 

“What is it that I have to prepare for?” 

“And why did you need me to be here?” Emma interjected. Gold narrowed his eyes at her. 

“We need you because it’s going to be a continuous shot, much like the love scene. Therefore, I need you to know what has changed in the scene before we shoot because we’ve decided that it would fit the story.”

“What would fit the story?” Regina swallowed thickly and glanced between Gold and Robin. 

“After careful consideration, we’ve agreed that Robin’s character goes one step further—not only will he kidnap the mayor, he will assault her and leave her for dead.” Gold grinned when Regina gasped, and then turned toward Emma. “It’ll be filmed in one go, because that way the reactions will be most likely as real as they can make it.”

“Wait,” Emma jumped in before Regina could protest. “You want to give him free rein to what—rape her?” 

“Exactly.” 

Emma narrowed her eyes and Regina’s heart skipped a beat at the anger she could see in the green depths. 

She didn’t even know what to feel, as she let the new information sink in. She would have to prepare to film an assault scene in less than an hour—they were scheduled to film it  _ today _ . 

“There has got to be a thing against these huge last minute changes—what if Regina refuses to film something like that? She didn’t sign up for it. And neither did I.” 

“It’s fine, Emma.” Regina clenched her jaw even as she said the words because she knew, there was nothing she could do. “It’s fine because I knew something bad was going to happen to my character.” 

“Well, get yourself ready,” Gold said as he waved them off. “We are filming in an hour and you need to be ready for it.” 

Robin smirked at them before he left the office, walking ahead of them.

Regina swallowed as she stood and made her way out of the office, only stopping when she felt a hand on her arm. 

“Can we talk?” Emma asked softly, and one glance at the blonde told Regina exactly what Emma wanted to talk about. 

She bit her lip. “I don’t see what is more important than me getting ready for this scene, right now.” 

“I—” Emma pulled her back and against her and tensed as she did so. Regina was just as surprised as Emma seemed. “I think we need to talk about us.” 

“What about  _ us _ ?” Regina whispered as she pulled back and glanced at Emma. “You made it very clear that you’re fine with the way things were.”

“You said you loved me.”

“And you chose to ignore it in order to keep fucking me,” Regina snapped before she closed her eyes and shook her head. “I have to get ready for this scene—I have very limited time to get into the mindset I need to be in.” 

“Regina.”

“No, Emma.” Regina pulled her arm from Emma’s grip and sighed. “Not right now. Please.”

Emma looked up for a moment before she looked back at Regina, determination on her face. “After this is all over, we’ll talk.” 

Regina lifted a brow, and then turned on her heels. As she walked away, she looked at Emma over her shoulder. 

“We’ll see.”

—SQ—

The scene they were shooting started after her character had taken a hit. Her face had been made up with a bruise alongside her left side, from her temple, bleeding down her cheek. 

Regina knew it was a scene and her brain knew it wasn’t real, but her body shook and her shoulders were tense. 

She laid on a ‘filthy’ mattress, with Robin pacing back and forth next to her, reciting his lines. 

She had to give it to him—he was an amazing actor. She was just glad she didn’t have to deliver any lines because she was supposed to be unconscious. 

His voice changed, and she knew his ‘artistic freedom’ would start kicking in right before he shook the mattress. 

It still startled her. 

She gasped, and he chuckled. It fit in perfectly even though she felt like it was too real to be acting. 

Her mind tried to supply the lines she was supposed to say—the screams she was supposed to utter but her body wasn’t working with her. 

She laid frozen on the mattress and watched him, her throat dry as he spoke to her in a way that had her shivering as she listened. 

He talked while he took off his clothes and she shivered again, slowly but surely realizing that they were still filming and she needed to say something. 

And so she did. If  _ he  _ could get artistic freedom, she would  _ take  _ it too. 

She could see he was startled by her tone of voice as she talked back to him and then something shifted in his eyes. 

He was enjoying the power he had over her—she was bound to the bedpost in a way that suggested she couldn’t get free. She could—it was just a scene, but somehow, he made it seem real. 

When suddenly, his body covered hers, she jerked and fought him. “You can’t win, because you think you’re so special now that you’ve found out who killed all those women.” 

Regina shuddered at the anger in his voice even though she knew it was faked. “I’ll have you know that there are people working with me—they’ll notice that I’m not where I’m supposed to be.”

“I’m sure they will, but by that time I’ll have disposed of you.”

And then he kissed her. She realized that he was  _ actually _ hard against her and she pushed at him with all her might. 

Robin was a great actor. 

She knew he was from the moment they’d had their first scene together. 

He was also someone who’d bothered her outside of their scenes together and everything seemed to come together as he moved against her. 

Her real frustration and fear battled as she was supposed to act and he kissed her again, harder this time. 

“I’ve wanted you since the last time you gave yourself to me,” he murmured against her lips before he kissed her again and for a moment, it felt too real. 

The way his erection pressed against her thigh as he moved against her, the way her heart skipped more than one beat as he moved as if they were having sex. 

She screamed, and he grinned against her. 

His hands bruised, as did his lips and even his hips. 

She could hear Gold call for the end of the scene but, true to form, Robin didn’t stop. His eyes were dark with arousal and she could feel him pulsing against her for a brief moment. 

And then he was suddenly lifted off of her, and she pulled her hands out of the ties that bound her before she looked around. 

Emma punched Robin. “What the fuck happened? Are you  _ deaf _ ?” 

“Miss Swan,” Gold called out, as Emma pushed Robin to the ground. He grabbed his face and Emma moved toward Regina, grabbing a robe from one of the assistants. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, her voice shaking. 

Regina bit her lip as her throat tightened up around the words, so she simply nodded. 

Emma pulled Regina in her arms then, and lifted her from the mattress. Regina leaned into the comfort Emma was offering so freely all of a sudden, and she blinked fast against the tears building in her eyes. 

“I was just doing my job,” Robin said behind her and she gritted her teeth. “It’s not like I actually raped her.”

That did it. She turned, her eyes burning with unshed tears. “The moment Gold called for the end of the scene, you were forcing yourself on me! I can’t believe I let this go on for so long.” 

She stepped out of Emma’s warm comfort before she narrowed her eyes at Robin. She shook her head then, and he frowned, worry in his eyes. 

“What are you going to do?” 

“There’s nothing I  _ can  _ do, but I’ll be sure to make it hard for you to ever work with women,” she growled in reply before she stormed off of the set and toward her trailer. 

She didn’t realize Emma was following her until she’d opened the door to her trailer, and she sighed. 

“I just want to make sure you’re alright,” Emma murmured. 

“Emma, you’ve made it very clear that what we have is nothing more than sex, and you’ve pulled away enough for me to doubt we ever were friends. I’m not sure you’re the right person for me to open up to,” Regina blinked at the fresh tears in her eyes. 

“I told you I wanted to talk to you—this is what I wanted to talk about.” Emma gestured between the two of them. “Us and the stupid way I’ve handled things.”

For just a moment, Regina turned back. She wondered if she should let Emma say what she wanted to say. 

“I really just want to go home and take a long, hot shower.” She murmured before she turned back around. “I only have one more scene to film, and I need time to get myself together.” 

Emma hummed. “I—can I help?”

Regina pursed her lips. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to have a conversation with Emma about everything she’d been feeling, even though she wanted Emma around. 

She  _ did  _ love her. 

“You can come over,” she said carefully as she moved to open her trailer door. “We’ll talk, but don’t expect anything.” 

Emma frowned. “Of course not. We’ll talk.”

—SQ—

Her hair was still wet when she opened the door, her robe tied tightly around her. 

Regina felt shaky and weak even though she’d had at least three hours to get over herself before Emma had messaged her. There wasn’t going to be enough time, it seemed, to get her bearings back after what had happened. 

“Hi.” 

Emma smiled gently as she stepped inside, and Regina closed the door behind the blonde before she turned. She watched as Emma glanced around, holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a DVD case in the other.

“Hi.” 

Emma cleared her throat and held up her hands. “I brought some things—chocolate and wine and a movie. I thought maybe—after we talked—we could watch a movie and just relax.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow, but instead of asking the question, she simply gestures toward the couch. 

“Why don’t you sit and let me pour us a glass of wine? I’ll be right with you,” she rasped out.

She took the bottle from Emma, and made her way toward the kitchen as her mind wandered.

As she had gotten home, she had broken down. She’d been able to hold herself together for as long as she needed, but the moment the door closed behind her, the tears had started and her body had given out—she had sank to her knees right after she’d locked the door.

It had taken her twenty minutes before she had been able to pick herself up off the floor. She’d gone to her room with the intention of getting ready for a long, hot and especially cleansing shower, only to burst out crying when she noticed bruises on her arms.

Even though they had been  _ acting,  _ Robin had left his marks and she would have to carry them around for the time being.

It was only because her phone had buzzed multiple times, that she lifted herself off of her bed and checked who’d sent her messages.

Emma.

Emma had messaged only to say that she was on her way. There was no time indication, there was no question. Emma would be at the apartment soon enough.

She’d taken a shower, then. Her body was tired—she didn’t even have the strength to cry anymore. She wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for hours on end—she also wanted to revel in the comfort she was sure Emma was coming over to offer.

The shower had been scalding, and hadn’t even helped make her feel better—cleaner—which frustrated her. She had hurt herself trying to hold her frustration inside of her—and then had hurt herself trying to get rid of it by letting out a scream. 

She was just lucky she lived in a well isolated building.

“I didn’t know if you were in the mood for a drink or even a movie, but I wanted to see if I could help,” Emma said as she settled onto the couch. Regina poured two glasses of wine, and carried them toward the couch.

“I’m not really in the mood for anything at the moment.”

“Not even me?”

Regina chuckled dryly. “After the way things have been going between us? No, Emma, not even you.”

Emma stayed silent for a moment longer, and she took a sip of her wine. Regina watched as the blonde mulled over the words and sipped her own wine—enjoying the taste of it even though her mouth held a metallic taste of crying.

“I’m sorry,” Emma whispered, and Regina swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry for running, and I’m sorry for hurting you the way I did. I never meant to hurt you.”

Regina licked her lips and stood to her feet. 

Emma had made it more than clear that she didn’t love Regina—she didn’t want anything other than a fun arrangement. 

“I’m sure you are,” she said before she swallowed thickly again. “I’m sure you’re sorry—because while you want to stay fuck buddies, I’ve finally decided to put myself ahead. I’ve finally chosen  _ me,  _ because I love you and being around you knowing that you  _ don’t,  _ it hurts.”

Emma cleared her throat, and swallowed. She swallowed again, and sighed, her eyes downcast. “But I do.” 

“What?” Regina narrowed her eyes, and then leaned down to grab her glass. She took a big gulp from it before she put it back down with more force than she expected. “Are you just trying to keep this thing going? That’s low even for you—especially after the day I’ve had.” 

“No.” Emma stood to her feet, her gaze intent on Regina as she held out her hands. “No, Regina. I love you. I  _ do  _ love you, I just didn’t want to admit it even to myself. But Regina, I want you in my life, and I just can’t lose you over something as stupid as me not  _ wanting  _ to admit that I love you—that that’s the reason I’ve been distant and kept trying to keep things the way they were.”

“Why now?” Regina whispered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wanted to disappear and cry—why would Emma hold it in until the worst possible moment? 

Her heart was pounding in her chest and when she realized what was going on—Emma  _ loved  _ her?—butterflies seemed to assault her stomach. Emma loved her, but she’d been fighting it every step of the way. Was that a good thing, or a bad thing?

“I don’t want to lose you—but more importantly, I want you to know I hate seeing you in pain, I hate seeing you hurt. I want to protect you and I want people to know that we’re together.”

“But we’re not.”

“I’d like us to be.”

Regina moved forward then. She dismissed her fears and her doubts, just for the time being, and kissed Emma with everything she had in her. The love, the hate, the pain, the fear and most of all, the passion she felt toward the blonde. The kiss was heated and hard, but Emma didn’t hesitate to reciprocate.

Emma moaned and pulled Regina tighter against her body. It was evident from the hard bulge pressing into her stomach, that Emma wanted more to happen.

Regina knew she couldn’t fight it anymore—she wanted Emma more than ever, especially now that the blonde had confessed her love for Regina. She rolled her hips and enjoyed the moan that vibrated against her mouth as she gently pushed against Emma’s shoulder.

She pulled back from the kiss and smiled as she focused on just the feelings Emma always seemed to give her when they were together.

“Sit—lets take care of your little...big problem.” She pushed against Emma’s shoulder again, but Emma shook her head.

“No. I want this to be different—not just sex.” Emma took Regina’s hand in hers and squeezed before she pulled the brunette along toward the bedroom. 

“Emma,” Regina breathed as she followed simply because she didn’t have the strength to fight this. She felt it the moment Emma pulled her around, and before she knew it she bumped back into her bed. “Are you sure?”

“Regina, I love you, and I want this to be special—I don’t want a fuck tonight. I want to make love to you.”

Before Regina had a chance to reply, Emma’s lips were on hers. She stumbled back, and fell back onto the bed, her bathrobe falling open. She shuddered when the cold air hit her bare stomach, and then Emma covered her body with her own.

The touches were soft and gentle, the complete opposite of how Robin had touched her earlier and it brought tears to her eyes as she pulled Emma in for another kiss.

Emma erection pressed against her and Regina shifted, her entire body buzzing as her center throbbed with need. She wanted more—she needed to feel Emma’s skin on hers. 

“I want you naked,” Regina murmured after she’d broken the kiss. Emma frowned, her eyes almost black with want. “I  _ need _ you naked, Emma, please?”

Emma chuckled, and then leaned on her hands, taking her weight off of Regina as she stared down at her for a moment. Regina blinked and looked down, suddenly self conscious.

“I love you,” Emma murmured before she narrowed her eyes for a split second. “I love you. I want to take my time with you, and not—you know, spill all over you because I love the feel of your skin on mine.”

Regina gasped. She never had expected Emma to be this open about her feelings—especially not after the way she had pulled back after Regina had spilled the words.

“I love you too. I love you so much, and I would love to take my time with you—especially now that you’ve finally...Emma, I need the feel of his hands  _ gone. _ ”

It was enough. Emma clenched her jaw, and then scooted off the bed and quickly undressed—keeping only her boxers on. Regina sat up and shrugged out of her bathrobe, surprising Emma at the sight of just her bra and panties. 

“You knew I was coming and all you dressed in was this?”

“To be honest with you, Emma—I didn’t even think about this. I had only just put this on,” Regina admitted and then sat up and took off her bra. She didn’t want to talk about why she hadn’t dressed further. She wanted Emma to touch her and get rid of the feeling of his hands on her body. 

She pulled Emma on top of her again and kissed her deeply, their mouths fitting together as if made for each other, as did their bodies. The way Emma fit on top of her made Regina moan and she wondered for a moment if this was it—if this was happiness.

She couldn’t imagine she wanted to be anywhere but in that moment, with Emma on top of her, lips fused and gliding over each other. 

Regina could feel the way her panties were sticking to her wet and throbbing core and she pushed her hips up. She loved the way Emma responded by pressing down with her own hips, putting as much pressure on her cock as she could without it being even more painful than it already was.

“God, I want to be inside of you so badly,” Emma husked out as she ground her hips against Regina. “I just don’t want this to be like it usually is.”

Regina hummed, her brain fuzzy with arousal. She didn’t even know how she could tell Emma that it already wasn’t like it usually was because they had finally laid out their feelings. She didn’t even know how she could tell Emma that the part where they had sex—or made love—wouldn’t have to change, as long as Emma didn’t run away again.

“I need you.” It was all she could think about, it was even more than she felt was needed. She wanted Emma—she  _ needed  _ Emma in a way she’d never needed anyone or anything. “Please.”

Emma grunted as she pulled her hips back and struggled out of her boxers. There was a wet spot on the front, and Regina blinked as she tried to figure out if that had come from her, or if it was from Emma.

There was no chance to figure it out as Emma moved quick—removing her boxers before moving to remove Regina's panties. When she settled her body back on top of Regina’s, her heated, throbbing cock pressed against Regina’s heated, throbbing core. 

It made them both moan, and Regina moved her hips up to create some friction. Emma held her down with one hand on her waist, and closed her eyes. She shook her head and then opened her eyes again, her dick twitching.

“You feel perfect against me. I just need a moment,” she husked before she blew out a breath and leaned forward to kiss Regina again. 

They kissed and touched and moved together as if they could read each other’s minds, both ready to move on, but both unwilling to let this moment pass too quickly.

It happened by accident, really. Regina rolled her hips up just as Emma adjusted hers, and she slid into Regina’s wet heat slowly, completely. 

They gasped at the surprise, and Emma kept her hips still for longer than she normally would. Regina held her breath, the feeling of Emma’s throbbing cock inside of her almost making her come right there and then. 

“Emma,” Regina could hear the whine in her voice but couldn’t stop herself.

She shifted her hips again, and gasped as Emma’s hips moved on their own accord. Emma pulled back and then slid back into Regina slowly. She repeated the movement once, twice, three times before she pulled out almost completely.

And then slammed back into Regina with more force than Regina had expected. Regina clenched around Emma’s cock, and Emma gasped before she pulled back out and slammed back into Regina. 

This was the most perfect combination of hard and rough, and gentle. Emma moved her hips, rolled them, and then pushed them forward again. She kept a steady pace even as she switched between rough and gentle. 

Her first orgasm crashed over her and left her breathless, her vision swimming as she screamed out Emma’s name as she came. Emma chuckled above her, just as breathless as Regina felt, and kept her pace steady even though she was close to her own orgasm, her dick throbbing painfully with the need to release.

“Oh fuck, it feels so good when you’re clenching around my dick.”

Regina tightened her muscles and smirked when Emma gasped. Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina before she pulled out and breathed in deeply. 

Regina swallowed as she felt the sticky wetness drip out of her core before she blinked and looked up at Emma.

“Emma?”

“I want you to ride me,” Emma replied as she nudged Regina. Regina sat up and scooted aside, while Emma laid down on her back, her erection twitching and throbbing. Regina moved to straddle Emma and positioned herself just so. Emma held her cock tightly, and put her other hand on Regina’s waist to pull her down. “I love you.”

Regina impaled herself suddenly, her heart skipping a beat at the sound of Emma confessing her love again. She didn’t think she’d ever get enough of hearing the words coming from Emma’s mouth.

She found her rhythm, and Emma grunted along with Regina’s movements as she pushed her hips up to put some more force behind the way she entered Regina. 

The way she moved her own hips, in combination with the way Emma pushed up, made the tip of Emma’s dick hit her G-spot every time she bottomed out, and Regina gasped as she pushed down. She reached down and rubbed her clit, ready to feel her second orgasm.

When it rolled over her, she almost collapsed on top of Emma.

Emma wasn’t having any of it though. She grasped Regina’s hips and pushed her hips up hard and forceful enough to bring Regina to a third orgasm even as the last one had just left her. It was only then that Emma came, spilling herself deep inside of Regina as she kept her movements hard and forceful until she was spent. 

She pulled Regina against her then, both of them shuddering as her slowly softening dick slipped out of Regina’s tight heat. Regina closed her eyes and licked her dry lips before she moved, her head resting on Emma’s chest.

“I love you.” 

Emma hummed and pressed a kiss to Regina’s hair before she cleared her throat and swallowed audibly. “I love you too.”

While Regina tried to fight it, she could feel her body becoming heavy even as she still throbbed from their activities. She tried to keep herself awake—afraid that Emma would be gone when she woke up—but there was no way she could stop herself from falling.

“Stay,” she whispered.

“Always,” Emma answered.

—SQ—

Regina pressed charges against the directors of the show, and most importantly against Robin. Emma had offered her testimony and. Regina had accepted with both hands—while they had accepted and admitted to each other that they were in love, they still hadn’t shared their relationship status with anyone.

She still didn’t know anything about the process and what would happen with it, especially because she only pressed charges at the end of filming the entire series. 

Still, she was content. 

The long days were a thing of the past. Even though she missed working—especially working with Emma—she loved the time off she had, and she spent most of it catching up on much needed sleep. She didn’t want to start auditioning right away, even though Emma had already started applying for different kinds of directing jobs. 

“I just don’t want to sit still—I know you need this more than I do.” 

Regina smiled and then kissed Emma. They were laid out in bed, the early morning sun trying its best to light up the room even through the clouds that kept covering it up.

“I like being here and cooking you dinner when you work all day,” Regina murmured and then settled back down against Emma’s side. 

“They blacklisted Robin.”

Regina sat up, her eyes wide. “What?”

“Yea, they blacklisted him because no one wants to work with someone that’s been accused of attempted rape and harrasment. He can’t get a job acting anymore, at least not here.” Emma smiled and pulled Regina back into her side again. “I told you we’d make sure he wouldn’t be able to do it to anyone else.”

“But this is just a start—he can still act elsewhere, and he can still hurt someone else, maybe even worse than he did me.”

“I know,” Emma sighed and then took a deep breath. “Accept a part win, then? Because no matter how much you want it, you can’t control everything.”

“You’re right.”

Regina hummed in agreement and then closed her eyes. She loved the early mornings—especially because Emma was always there. She didn’t run anymore—and it was all Regina ever wanted.

“You’re an amazing person, worrying for other potential victims.” 

“You worry too.”

“I do, but I know there’s nothing I can do—except maybe direct a short warning everyone about him.”

Regina hummed and then chuckled. “I’m not that interested in ruining his life. I just hope that whoever he picks next, is smarter than I am.”

“I love you, Regina. You’re smart—you just didn’t want to ruin his life. He didn’t care about that though, and now he’s suffering the consequences.” 

“I love you too Emma.”

While being blacklisted wasn’t the worst thing that could happen, Regina had to admit that she was happy with that result—especially because they still had to wait for the legal and official results of her charges.

Through everything that had happened, she’d found Emma, and that was all she needed. 


End file.
